The four of us
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Mayhem in the holidays, when Fred and George find a way to 'duplicate' themselves chaos ensues... 'Cause the four of them is just too much to handle. Takes place in the holiday, between Harry's sixth and seventh year, there are MANY spoilers of DH.
1. The four of us

The 4 of us.

It was a nice summer evening. The sun had just gone under and their house was still warm. Outside on the other hand it was cool and nice, so every Weasley had moved outdoors. Every Weasley but two, it is.

Fred and George were sitting in their room frowning at the books before them. They had great plans, but they hadn't complete them jet. There were still some problems to solve and some brilliant spells to learn. So there they were, studying in a way that would have made Hermione jealous. If they only studied for school and not for mischief… Oh, they would have had a decent job by now.

Fred looked at the picture frame before him. If they only found that one missing spell…. He returned his attention to his book, but before he could read one word, his brother jeered. "Jahoo! Got it! Here it is. Here… Look at it! Here…." Fred read the line George pointed at. "A fool proof way to determine the place to go, you use the advanced spell: 'locatetum'. If performed correctly, this will guide you to…"

"…the perfect spot to land." Finished George. "Yeah, brilliant, isn't it? It's originally used for apparation when you have seen the place, but don't know the exact whereabouts," Fred nodded and finished: "but, it can also be used for.." "our own needs. Brilliant, isn't it?" Both Fred and George beamed, while Fred answered: "Quite brilliant, I'd say. We'll go down as .." " THE BIGGEST PRANGSTERS IN HISTORY." They finished in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside did a certain Hermione Granger hear this last sentence. She suppressed a shudder. This was going to be an interesting holiday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George grinned. "The four of us is…"

"…going to cause so much mayhem!"

"It will be brilliant."

"Just imagine…"

"… the look on…"

"…mum's face when…"

"…there are four Georges…"

"… around the… Wait! Why four Georges? Why not four Freds?"

"Okay four Freds, you twit!"

"…around the table!"

They grinned at each other. "It will be so perfect."

"No problems with…"

"… the way they behave…"

"…cause it is really.."

"..us. Twice…"

They grinned again. "Now, let's make a moment in which…"

"…. WE can arrive!"

There was the sound of a plop and the twin beamed. "There we are!" Fred took a step to himself and grabbed him by the nose. "His nose feels like mine." He decided, squeezing Fred's nose and causing him, or himself, to scream. "You twit!"

George took also a step to his new twin brother. Poking him in the stomach. "His stomach feels the same as mine!" The new George looked not to happy and poked George back. "Poke yourself, please." He said angry. " That's what I did do, isn't it?" The old George laughed, joined by the old-Fred and -rather surprising- the two new twins.

"Brilliant! We did it great!" Old George and old Fred high-fived. New George and new Fred groaned. "Give us…"

"…some credit.."

"…please!" did they protest.

George looked at Fred and grinned. "They talk like us…"

"…look like us…"

"…and are you." New George butted in.. "This is going to be…

"…perfect." The four said in unison.

They grinned at each other. "This is going to work just fine." They said, in unison, again. And they knew that was the truth.

"We'll hide.." Started new Fred.

"..until tomorrow morning.." Put new George in.

"…so that it will be…" Old Fred grinned.

"… a bigger surprise." Finished old George, laughing.

"High five!" They tried to give each other a High Five, but this proved much more trouble with the four of them. "We've got.." started old Fred.

"..to practice that…" stated new George.

"… until…" butted new Fred in.

"… we've reached perfection!" Finished old George, beaming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside were the Weasleys having fun and a nice chat, not knowing that inside their biggest fear had become reality.


	2. A double twin

The 4 of us – a double twin.

Ma Weasley was breaking an egg when George entered the room. "Morning mum." "Morning George." The boy mocked a offended look. "I'm Fred, mum." Ma Weasley put the egg into the pan. "Oh sorry Fred." The boy grinned. "Just kidding mum. It's George, really."

His twin walked through the door. "Morning mum." "Morning Fred." The boy grinned mischievously. "I'm George mum." Ma Weasley shook her head. "Just how stupid do you two think I am? That over there is George," she pointed at George. "and there is only one of him, thank god for that, so…" She didn't finish her sentence, knowing that it spoke for itself.

The third twin -though you can't call him a twin anymore of course, but we'll come to that later- entered the room. "Are you sure about that, mum?"

Charlie, Bill, Hermione and Ron, who had a clear view at the door, gaped. Arthur and Ginny couldn't see the door and thus didn't notice something odd.

"Yes, of course I am." Was ma Weasleys answer. She was cooking with her back towards the door and thus didn't see anything more than Arthur and Ginny did. Those latter on were now seeing that something was off and decided to turn around. The shock written on their faces were quite amusing. It was close to hilarious when they joined the rest of the group in doing a great imitation of a fish.

Ma Weasley took her pan of the fire and was about to put the egg on Rons dish when she noticed her third son. To say that she was quite startled is an understatement; she jumped like she had seen the devil himself and dropped the hot egg in Rons neck in the process. Ron was to shocked to react at all and the image of the poor boy with the dripping egg on his shoulder was quite funny.

"Three!" Did ma Weasley scream. "Yes, three!" Bill looked like he wanted that someone would wake him up and confirm that it was just a nightmare. "There are three Georges here!" "'ey!!" protested Fred. "Why three Georges?! Why not three Freds?"

It was this moment that old Fred decided to enter the scene. "Not that it matters. It is four Freds, really!" The group stared. They didn't know what else to do. "How many more are coming?" Ginny looked at the door, expecting a whole army of George coming in. "It's just the four of us, really." Ginny breathed relieved.

"They doubled themselves!" Ma Wasley shrieked. "There are two of them!" "No!" Protested Charly. "There are four of them. Or rather, two of both of them." The boys four nodded."

"Yeah, we are…"

"… with four now…"

"… you could call us…"

"… a double twin…"

"… or a quadruplet.."

"… or a foursome…" Fred winked.

"… if you wish…" They grinned, in exactly the same way. It was quite scary and Hermione shivered.

She shook her head. "No! Four of them! This is a nightmare!" Though the quadruplets glared dagers at her the other nodded in agreement.

"Why, Hermione…"

"… that's…"

"… considered rude.."

"… in some countries."

Hermione blushed. "Well _I_ do agree with her." Ginny said firmly, looking from one quadruplet to another, to another, to another, to, again, another. "Four bloody pranksters. That's like hell! No way you can watch them all four at the same moment… No bloody way! How did you do this anyway?"

The four quadruplets glared at Ginny now.

"Who says.."

"… that we did do something…"

"… that this did not just happen…"

"… without our help?"

"Yeah right. As if…" Charlie said. "And stop doing that! The two of you speaking in that way is already highly annoying, but the four of you give me headache." The four quadruplets grinned and said in unison: "We could always speak together, at the same time, if you like."

"No!" Charlie screamed. "No! But now, tell us how you did this, so we can sent those two back to where they came from."

The boys looked at each other.

"Which is the reason…"

"… why we are…"

"… not going to…"

"… tell you…"

"… where they …"

"… came from."

"Anyway…"

"… it looks like…"

"… we're missing…"

"… a dish or two."

In unison they raised their wands. "Accio dishes!" Four dishes flew to them. They looked at each other. "Two too many. Both Georges sent theirs back." Old George decided. "Good." The others agreed. Two dishes went were they came from while the boys exchanged a look.

"We've got to…"

"… fine- tune.."

"… that sort…"

"… of things.:

They nodded and sat down to enjoy a quite funny breakfast.


End file.
